


Ikea

by Vem_chan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, IKEA, M/M, Zusammenziehen, junges Paar
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vem_chan/pseuds/Vem_chan
Summary: Byleth versucht ein Ikea-Regal aufzubauen und Linhardt ist eine große Hilfe.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 5





	1. F!Byleth-Version

**Author's Note:**

> Bevor du beginnst zu lesen, möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass ich auch bei diesem OS eine Version mit F!Byleth und mit M!Byleth gemacht habe, da canon-mäßig beides geht und ich mich selber einfach nicht entscheiden kann, welche Variante des Pairs ich selber bevorzuge. So kann auch jeder das lesen, was er will. :D  
> Das erste Kapitel ist die F!Byleth Version, da ich diese ursprünglich geschrieben habe.  
> Für das zweite Kapitel mit M!Byleth habe ich einfach die Pronomen geändert. Ansonsten ist es genau das selbe Kapitel. Ich hoffe ich habe nicht übersehen. :)

„Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung wie du das aufbauen sollst, oder?“, fragte Linhardt, nachdem er seiner Freundin die letzten 15 Minuten dabei zugeguckt hatte, wie sie ratlos die Ikea-anleitung hin und her gedreht hatte.  
„Nein“, gab Byleth resigniert zu. Linhardt seufzte.  
„Du hättest nur etwas sagen müssen, weißt du.“, bemerkte er untätig auf dem Bett liegend.  
„Und dann wärst du gesprungen und mir zur Hilfe geeilt?“, fragte die Blauhaarige eine Augenbraue ungläubig hochziehend.  
„Gesprungen ist jetzt vielleicht nicht ganz die richtige Wortwahl, aber geholfen hätte ich dir schon.“, antwortet der Grünhaarige in einem müden Tonfall, der für ihn mehr als üblich war, „Und jetzt komm hierher, damit ich die Anleitung besser sehen kann.“ 

Langsam rückte Byleth näher und zog die Anleitung, sowie einige der Bauteile mit sich. Nicht alle jedoch, da das nicht so einfach möglich war. Aber dann müsste sie sobald die Anderen von Nöten waren eben nochmal aufstehen. Das war ja nicht so ein Unding, wie ihr Freund tat, es sei eins.  
Ein Schmunzeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie musste diese faule Socke wirklich lieben.

Linhardt warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter.  
„Okay, also zuerst drehst du das mal um 180°.“, sagte er und deutete auf die Anleitung.  
Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung war das erledigt und der Grünhaarige musterte den Plan ein weiteres Mal. „Und jetzt nimmst du Teil A und Teil B und legst sie so wie auf diesem Bild zusammen.“, erklärte er nach nur einem kurzen Moment.

Etwas hilflos guckte sie ihn an. Welches war jetzt Teil A und welches Teil B und woher sollte sie das bitte wissen?

„Teil B ist das da hinten und A haben wir bereits hier.“, ergänzte er, als er die Fragezeichen in ihrem Blick bemerkte und zeigte dabei auf die entsprechenden Bauteile.  
„Guck das kannst du hier ablesen.“, erklärte er und zeigte auf ein für Byleth geschmack zu klein gedrucktes Bild.

„Und was ist mit den Bildern davor.“, fragte sie verwirrt, während sie aufstand um das fehlende Teil zu holen.  
„Die“, fragte Linhardt überrascht und deutet auf genau die Zeichnungen, welche die Blauhaarige gemeint hatte. Sie hoben sich ein wenig von den anderen Bilder ab, da auf ihnen statt Pfeilen und Beschriftungen mit einzelnen Buchstaben Menschen zu sehen waren.

Kurz nickte sie und wartet gespannt auf seine Antwort.  
Die Bilder waren der Hauptgrund für ihre Verwirrung. Sie verstand einfach nicht ihren Bezug auf das Regal und dummerweise waren sie ganz am Anfang platziert.

„Ach, dass sind nur Standard-Anweisungen, die sie in jede Anleitung packen.“, sagte ihr Freund mit einer wegwischenden Handbewegung, „Du sollst nicht alleine aufbauen, du sollst einen Teppich unterlegen und so weiter, und so weiter.“, erklärte er nur zwei der sechs Bilder.  
„Und warum hast du dann nichts gesagt?“, fragte Byleth nun etwas irritiert, anstatt sich nach den restlichen vier Bildern zu erkunden, da diese jetzt, da sie ihren Zweck kannte, doch recht einfach zu entschlüsseln waren, „Wir haben keinen Teppich drunter liegen.“

Linhardt schnaufte ein bisschen. „Erstens weiß ich nicht, wo du jetzt einen Teppich herkriegen willst. Wir haben noch keinen und ich bezweifle, dass die Nachbar uns den aus ihrer Stube leihen wollen. Und zweitens ist das so oder so unnötig. Vertrau mir. Ich habe noch nie einen Teppich beim Aufbauen eines Ikea-Möbelstück untergelegt und noch ist keins kaputt gegangen.“

„Wie viele Ikea-Möbelstücke hast du denn schon aufgebaut?“, fragte Byleth misstrauisch.

„Keins“, gab der Grünhaarige schultern zuckend zu, „Aber ich habe Casper schon oft genug angeleitet eins aufzubauen und er hat auch nie einen Teppich untergelegt.“

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Freundin fügte er noch hinzu: „Und glaub mir, er geht grober mit den Teilen um als du.“

Er sollte recht behalten, den 20 Minuten später, lag das Regal noch immer heil vor ihnen und nur noch ein Holzdübel fehlte. Das Problem war, dass Byleth das kleine Ding nirgends entdecken konnte.

„Suchst du das hier?“, fragte ihr Freund charmant lächelnd und hielt das gesuchte Stück zwischen seinem Daume und Zeigefinger hoch.  
Die Blauhaarige nickt und streckte ihre Hand in der Erwartung, er würde es ihr geben, aus, doch Linhardt hatte andere Pläne. Er ließ seinen Arm wieder sinken und schloss seine Faust um das kleine Hölzchen. 

„Gegen eine kleine Gegenleistung vielleicht.“, war alles was er sagte.

Byleth musterte kurz das selbstgefällige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, dann drückte sie ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen, den er gierig aufsaugte. Anschließend hielt sie ihm wieder ihre Hand hin und diesmal gab er ihr den zufrieden lächelnd. 

„Ich erwarte allerdings mehr davon später, sobald du dieses Regal zum Stehen gebracht hast.“, gab er lächelnd von sich.  
„Deine Hilfe wäre willkommen.“, erwiderte sie nur trocken, während sie den letzten Dübel entgültig versenkte.  
„Ach ich bin sicher du schaffst das alleine.“, winkte er ab und lege sich zurück in seine Ausgangsposition.

—

„Es sind jetzt zwei Wochen, seid das Regal steht. Willst du deine Bücher nicht langsam mal einräumen?“, fragte die Blauhaarige und rollte sich ein wenig von Linhardt weg.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du sie einräumst und ich sag dir wie?“, schlug er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken vor.  
„Es sind deine Bücher.“, erwiderte Byleth mahnend, „Und wenn du sie selber einräumst, erinnerst du dich, wenn du sie suchst, bestimmt besser wo sie stehen.“

„Sicher, dass ich es mir nicht besser merken kann, wenn ich dich dabei beobachte, sie einzuräumen?“

„Sicher, dass du auf die Bücher achten würdest und nicht nur auf mich.“, konterte sie spitzbübisch.

„Okay, okay“, gab er nach, „Wir räumen es zusammen ein.“

Seine Freundin nickte und erhob sich aus ihrer bequemen Position auf dem Bett. Bevor sie sich aber zum Regal in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raums bewegte, wartet sie auf Linhardt und zog den schwerfälligen Grünhaarigen schließlich auch auf die Beine.  
Dann schleifte sie ihn mehr oder weniger die paar Meter durch den Raum und sie begannen gemeinsam die Bücher, welche glücklicherweise schon in Umzugskartons vor dem Regal standen, einzuräumen.

„Heute bestellen wir Essen.“, sagte er bestimmt, während er ein Buch nach dem anderen scheinbar wahllos ins Regal schob. 

Sie konnten beide nicht sonderlich gut kochen, aber Byleth versuchte es zum Leidwesen von beiden immer wieder. Irgendwann würde sie es können. 

Heute willigte sie allerdings mit einem einfachen „Okay“ ein.

„Und danach gucken wir einen Film.“, fügte er im selben Tonfall wie eben schon noch hinzu.

„Ist ein Bücherregal einzuräumen wirklich so anstrengend für dich?“, fragte die Blauhaarige neckend. 

„Ja, viel zu anstrengend für meinen Geschmack.“, sagte der Grünhaarige direkt, „Aber vielleicht kommt noch hinzu, dass ich auch einfach mal einen Abend Zeit mit meiner Freundin, mit der ich kürzlich zusammengezogen bin, verbringen will, anstatt das sie immer irgendwas für ihren Job vorbereitet.“

Byleth hörte die Kritik in seiner Stimme deutlich und der sonst eher lasche Ausdruck in seinen blauen Augen war einem härteren gewichen. 

Hatte sie wirklich jeden Abend etwas für die Uni vorbereitet? Sie nahm ihren Job sehr ernst und bemühte sich alles nach ihrem besten Können zu machen, auch wenn sie kaum älter als ihre Schüler war und grade erst ihr eigenes Studium beendet hatte. Grade deswegen. Sie musste zeigen, dass sie geeignet war für die Stelle.

„Ist es wirklich so wichtig für dich, ob ich eben noch was für die Uni mache oder nicht?“, fragt sie ernst. Das ‚Ich muss doch, um mich zu bewähren.‘ blieb unausgesprochen.

„Ja, das ist es.“, begann er ohne zu zögern und sehr eindringlich, „Was denkst du, warum ich sonst den Aufwand auf mich genommen habe und diese Wohnung für uns gesucht habe? Um weiterhin zu zusehen, wie du dich überarbeitest?“ 

Jetzt wurde der Blauhaarigen warm ums Herz. Sie hatte sich schon oft darüber gewundert, warum ihr Freund die Suche auf sich genommen und dann tatsächlich auch so schnell in die Tat umgesetzt hatte. Bisher hatte sie es mit irgendeinen schäbigen Grund abgetan, wie zum Beispiel, dass er erkannt hatte, dass er so seine Wäsche nicht alleine machen musste oder anderes in diese Richtung, aber diese Zugeständnis war nun doch herzzerreißend süß. 

„Okay, wir können heute einen Film gucken“, stimmte sie schließlich lächelnd zu und versuchte nicht zu sehr zu zeigen, wie gerührt sie grade war.  
Ein leises „Danke“ entkam ihr trotzdem.

„Glaub nicht, dass es bei heute bleibt.“, erwiderte Linhardt nun auch leicht lächelnd.


	2. M!Byleth-Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M!Byleth Version ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe ich habe keine Pronomen ect. vergessen umzuändern, da ich die andere Version zuerst geschrieben habe.

„Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung wie du das aufbauen sollst, oder?“, fragte Linhardt, nachdem er seinem Freund die letzten 15 Minuten dabei zugeguckt hatte, wie er ratlos die Ikea-anleitung hin und her gedreht hatte.  
„Nein“, gab Byleth resigniert zu. Linhardt seufzte.  
„Du hättest nur etwas sagen müssen, weißt du.“, bemerkte er untätig auf dem Bett liegend.  
„Und dann wärst du gesprungen und mir zur Hilfe geeilt?“, fragte der Blauhaarige eine Augenbraue ungläubig hochziehend.  
„Gesprungen ist jetzt vielleicht nicht ganz die richtige Wortwahl, aber geholfen hätte ich dir schon.“, antwortet der Grünhaarige in einem müden Tonfall, der für ihn mehr als üblich war, „Und jetzt komm hierher, damit ich die Anleitung besser sehen kann.“

Langsam rückte Byleth näher und zog die Anleitung, sowie einige der Bauteile mit sich. Nicht alle jedoch, da das nicht so einfach möglich war. Aber dann müsste er sobald die Anderen von Nöten waren eben nochmal aufstehen. Das war ja nicht so ein Unding, wie sein Freund tat, es sei eins.  
Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Er musste diese faule Socke wirklich lieben.

Linhardt warf einen Blick über seine Schulter.  
„Okay, also zuerst drehst du das mal um 180°.“, sagte er und deutete auf die Anleitung.  
Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung war das erledigt und der Grünhaarige musterte den Plan ein weiteres Mal. „Und jetzt nimmst du Teil A und Teil B und legst sie so wie auf diesem Bild zusammen.“, erklärte er nach nur einem kurzen Moment.

Etwas hilflos guckte Byleth den Anderen an. Welches war jetzt Teil A und welches Teil B und woher sollte er das bitte wissen?

„Teil B ist das da hinten und A haben wir bereits hier.“, ergänzte Linhardt also, als er die Fragezeichen im Blick des Anderen bemerkte und zeigte dabei auf die entsprechenden Bauteile.  
„Guck das kannst du hier ablesen.“, erklärte er und zeigte auf ein für den Geschmack des Blauhaarigen zu klein gedrucktes Bild.

„Und was ist mit den Bildern davor.“, fragte Byleth verwirrt, während er aufstand um das fehlende Teil zu holen.  
„Die“, fragte Linhardt überrascht und deutet auf genau die Zeichnungen, welche der Blauhaarige gemeint hatte. Sie hoben sich ein wenig von den anderen Bilder ab, da auf ihnen statt Pfeilen und Beschriftungen mit einzelnen Buchstaben Menschen zu sehen waren.

Kurz nickte Byleth und wartet gespannt auf die Antwort des Anderen. Die Bilder waren der Hauptgrund für seine Verwirrung. Er verstand einfach nicht ihren Bezug auf das Regal und dummerweise waren sie ganz am Anfang platziert.

„Ach, dass sind nur Standard-Anweisungen, die sie in jede Anleitung packen.“, sagte sein Freund mit einer wegwischenden Handbewegung, „Du sollst nicht alleine aufbauen, du sollst einen Teppich unterlegen und so weiter, und so weiter.“, erklärte er nur zwei der sechs Bilder.  
„Und warum hast du dann nichts gesagt?“, fragte der Blauhaarige nun etwas irritiert, anstatt sich nach den restlichen vier Bildern zu erkunden, da diese jetzt, da er ihren Zweck kannte, doch recht einfach zu entschlüsseln waren, „Wir haben keinen Teppich drunter liegen.“

Linhardt schnaufte ein bisschen. „Erstens weiß ich nicht, wo du jetzt einen Teppich herkriegen willst. Wir haben noch keinen und ich bezweifle, dass die Nachbar uns den aus ihrer Stube leihen wollen. Und zweitens ist das so oder so unnötig. Vertrau mir. Ich habe noch nie einen Teppich beim Aufbauen eines Ikea-Möbelstück untergelegt und noch ist keins kaputt gegangen.“

„Wie viele Ikea-Möbelstücke hast du denn schon aufgebaut?“, fragte Byleth misstrauisch.

„Keins“, gab der Grünhaarige schultern zuckend zu, „Aber ich habe Casper schon oft genug angeleitet eins aufzubauen und er hat auch nie einen Teppich untergelegt.“

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf seinen Freund fügte er noch hinzu: „Und glaub mir, er geht grober mit den Teilen um als du.“

Er sollte recht behalten, den 20 Minuten später, lag das Regal noch immer heil vor ihnen und nur noch ein kleiner Holzdübel fehlte. Das Problem war, dass Byleth das Ding nirgends entdecken konnte.

„Suchst du das hier?“, fragte ihr Freund charmant lächelnd und hielt das gesuchte Stück zwischen seinem Daume und Zeigefinger hoch. 

Der Blauhaarige nickt und streckte sein Hand aus, mit der Erwartung den Dübel in jene gedrückt zu kriegen, doch Linhardt hatte andere Pläne. Er ließ seinen Arm wieder sinken und schloss seine Faust um das kleine Hölzchen. 

„Gegen eine kleine Gegenleistung vielleicht.“, war alles was er sagte.

Byleth musterte kurz das selbstgefällige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, dann drückte er ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen, den der Andere gierig aufsaugte. Anschließend hielt er ihm wieder seine Hand hin und diesmal gab er ihm den Dübel zufrieden lächelnd. 

„Ich erwarte allerdings mehr davon später, sobald du dieses Regal zum Stehen gebracht hast.“, gab er lächelnd von sich.

„Deine Hilfe wäre willkommen.“, erwiderte der Blauhaarige nur trocken, während er das letzte Stück endgültig versenkte.

„Ach ich bin sicher du schaffst das alleine.“, winkte der minimal Größere ab und legte sich auf dem Bett wieder zurück in seine Ausgangsposition.

—

„Es sind jetzt zwei Wochen, seid das Regal steht. Willst du deine Bücher nicht langsam mal einräumen?“, fragte der Blauhaarige und rollte sich ein wenig von Linhardt weg.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du sie einräumst und ich sag dir wie?“, schlug er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken vor.

„Es sind deine Bücher.“, erwiderte Byleth mahnend, „Und wenn du sie selber einräumst, erinnerst du dich, wenn du sie suchst, bestimmt besser wo sie stehen.“

„Sicher, dass ich es mir nicht besser merken kann, wenn ich dich dabei beobachte, sie einzuräumen?“

„Sicher, dass du auf die Bücher achten würdest und nicht nur auf mich.“, konterte der Kleinere spitzbübisch.

„Okay, okay“, gab der Grünhaarige nach, „Wir räumen es zusammen ein.“

Sein Freund nickte und erhob sich aus seiner bequemen Position auf dem Bett. Bevor er sich aber zum Regal in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raums bewegte, wartet er auf Linhardt und zog den schwerfälligen Grünhaarigen schließlich auch auf die Beine.  
Dann schleifte er ihn mehr oder weniger die paar Meter durch den Raum und sie begannen gemeinsam die Bücher, welche glücklicherweise schon in Umzugskartons vor dem Regal standen einzuräumen.

„Heute bestellen wir Essen.“, sagte er bestimmt, während er ein Buch nach dem anderen scheinbar wahllos ins Regal schob. 

Sie konnten beide nicht sonderlich gut kochen, aber Byleth versuchte es zum Leidwesen von beiden immer wieder. Irgendwann würde er es können. 

Heute willigte er allerdings mit einem einfachen „Okay“ ein.

„Und danach gucken wir einen Film.“, fügte der Grünhaarige im selben Tonfall wie eben schon noch hinzu.

„Ist ein Bücherregal einzuräumen wirklich so anstrengend für dich?“, fragte der Kleinere neckend. 

„Ja, viel zu anstrengend für meinen Geschmack.“, sagte Linhardt direkt, „Aber vielleicht kommt noch hinzu, dass ich auch einfach mal einen Abend Zeit mit meinem Freund, mit dem ich kürzlich zusammengezogen bin, verbringen will, anstatt das er immer irgendwas für seinen Job vorbereitet.“ 

Byleth hörte die Kritik in seiner Stimme deutlich und der sonst eher lasche Ausdruck in seinen blauen Augen war einem härteren gewichen. 

Hatte er wirklich jeden Abend etwas für die Uni vorbereitet? Er nahm seinen Job sehr ernst und bemühte sich alles nach seinem besten Können zu machen, auch wenn er kaum älter als seine Schüler war und grade erst sein eigenes Studium beendet hatte. Grade deswegen. Er musste zeigen, dass er geeignet war für die Stelle.

„Ist es wirklich so wichtig für dich, ob ich eben noch was für die Uni mache oder nicht?“, fragt er ernst. Das ‚Ich muss doch, um mich zu bewähren.‘ blieb unausgesprochen.

„Ja, das ist es.“, begann sein Freund ohne zu zögern und sehr eindringlich, „Was denkst du, warum ich sonst den Aufwand auf mich genommen habe und diese Wohnung für uns gesucht habe? Um weiterhin zu zusehen, wie du dich überarbeitest?“ 

Jetzt wurde dem Blauhaarigen warm ums Herz. Er hatte sich schon oft darüber gewundert, warum der Andere die Suche auf sich genommen und dann tatsächlich auch so schnell in die Tat umgesetzt hatte. Bisher hatte er es mit irgendeinen schäbigen Grund abgetan, wie zum Beispiel, dass sein Freund erkannt hatte, dass er so seine Wäsche nicht alleine machen musste oder anderes in diese Richtung, aber diese Zugeständnis war nun doch herzzerreißend süß. 

„Okay, wir können heute einen Film gucken“, stimmte er schließlich lächelnd zu und versuchte nicht zu sehr zu zeigen, wie gerührt er grade war.  
Ein leises „Danke“ entkam ihm trotzdem.

„Glaub nicht, dass es bei heute bleibt.“, erwiderte Linhardt nun auch leicht lächelnd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Lesen!
> 
> Es war mal wieder eine spontane Inspiration, die mich das hier schreiben ließ.
> 
> Es hat mir also sehr viel Spaß gemacht, das hier zu schreiben und ich hoffe ich konnte auch jemand anderen damit erfreuen.
> 
> Über Kudos, Kommentare oder Bookmarks würde ich mich natürlich riesig freuen.
> 
> Mata ne  
> Vem-chan
> 
> PS: Bitte baut deswegen jetzt nicht Ikea-Möbel auf, ohne einen Teppich drunter zu legen.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen!
> 
> Es war mal wieder eine spontane Inspiration, die mich das hier schreiben ließ.
> 
> Es hat mir also sehr viel Spaß gemacht und ich hoffe ich konnte auch jemand anderen damit erfreuen.
> 
> Über Kudos, Kommentare oder Bookmarks würde ich mich natürlich riesig freuen.
> 
> Mata ne  
> Vem-chan
> 
> PS: Bitte baut deswegen jetzt nicht Ikea-Möbel auf, ohne einen Teppich drunter zu legen.


End file.
